ALIVE
by Searaki Icchy
Summary: Ketika mata itu menatapku, saat itu juga aku tahu, bahwa hari-hariku tidak akan sama lagi...


**Bleach = Kubo Tite**

**This Story - Alive = Searaki Icchy**

**Rate = M - karena mengandung kekerasan, kata2 kasar, dll  
**

**Genre = Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Crime, Supernatural, Fantasy, Mistery, Suspense, Dll **

**Pairing = IchiRuki **

**Warning dengan berbagai macam kekurangan di dalam cerita ini. **

**This is Rukia POV**

**P.S = Cerita ini hanyalah hasil dari kegalauan author semata, tidak ada hubungannya dengan dunia nyata. ^^a**

**P.S.S = Don't take this fic seriously, afterall this is just a story :)**

**Enjoy the fic, guys~ :D**

.

.

**Searaki Icchy**'s present

.

.

_Langit terlihat mendung. Derai hujan mulai turun, siap mengguyur bumi dalam hitungan menit. Jalan layang di Karakura masih terlihat sama pada bulan Februari. Tidak, bagiku, semuanya terlihat sama seperti bulan-bulan sebelumnya. Walaupun berganti tahun, aku tetap merasa hari-hari yang dilalui sama saja, tidak ada yang berarti._

_Kupandangi langit malam dengan hamparan hujan yang menyambar wajahku yang terdiam. Aku menatapnya kosong, tidak ada secercah sinar apapun yang mewarnai mataku yang sendu. Kurasakan tubuhku terhempas dari tempatnya. Entah sudah berapa lama aku berada dalam posisi seperti ini. Tetes air yang merayap masuk ke dalam mulutku yang terbuka, bahkan rasanya pun hampa._

_Aku terdiam dalam posisiku sekarang, terlentang menghadap langit malam bersama hujan. Terdengar banyak suara, mulai dari suara kendaraan yang melintas, rintikan hujan, suara langkah kaki, dan juga gumaman orang-orang yang berbisik sambil terus memperhatikanku dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Mereka melihatku dengan penuh prihatin, ngeri, takut, dan mungkin segala bentuk perhatian yang tidak kumengerti._

_Namun, aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu._

_Aku tidak peduli. Bahkan ketika aku merasa fokus mataku mulai berkurang, kepalaku mulai sakit, aku tetap tidak peduli._

_Semua tulang di tubuhku nyeri. Rasa sakit ini perlahan terasa begitu menyiksa._

_Namun, aku tetap tidak peduli._

_Kalau mau jujur, aku sedikit menikmatinya... walau perih..._

_"Hei..."_

_Sebuah suara menyapaku._

_Aku kenal suara itu. Suara parau dengan intonasi berat, begitu familiar._

_"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya suara itu._

_Aku ingin menjawab aku baik-baik saja, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutku._

_Pria itu, pemilik suara itu, hanya tersenyum dan menjawab, "Syukurlah."_

_Sepertinya dia tahu apa yang hendak ingin kukatakan kepadanya. Mungkin dia bisa mengetahuinya dengan membaca pikiranku._

_Aku berusaha menatap sosok itu, pria tinggi yang memesona. Pria yang kurasa pernah mengenalnya jauh sebelum aku hidup._

_Aneh, bukan?_

_Itu terasa nyata kurasakan untuknya._

_"Inikah yang kau inginkan, Rukia?"_

_Inikah yang kuinginkan? Aku bertanya kepada diriku sendiri karena tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang kuinginkan selama ini. Tidak ada yang kuharapkan bahkan ketika aku mempunyai kelebihan yang tidak biasa._

_Sebuah kekuatan yang akan mengutuk diriku selamanya._

_Aku mengatupkan bibir, berusaha memfokuskan satu titik ke arah pria itu. Sial, bahkan hanya dari warna rambutnya saja sudah membuatnya terlihat indah. Pria misterius itu..._

_Kuperhatikan keadaan sekitar, sayup terdengar bunyi sirene ambulance mendekat. Dan beberapa saat setelah itu, derap langkah kaki terburu-buru terdengar begitu keras mendekat ke arahku. 4 orang pria berpakaian jas hijau muda mulai mendatangiku, mungkin mereka adalah petugas rumah sakit. Sepertinya mereka tidak memperhatikan bahwa ada pria bertubuh tinggi menghalangi jalan mereka, namun mereka seperti tidak melihat siapapun. Aku tetap memfokuskan pandangan, ketika mereka berlari tubuh keempat petugas menembus tubuh pria itu._

_Apakah pria ini bukan manusia?_

_"Hei, kau baik-baik saja, nona?" aku mendengar suara salah seorang petugas. Kuperhatikan ketiga petugas lainnya mulai menyiapkan berbagai macam alat-alat untuk menyelamatkanku._

_Menyelamatkanku dari apa?_

_Aku menginginkan apa? Aku merintih dalam hati._

_"Ini bukan salahmu, Rukia."_

_Pria itu, yang masih tidak kuketahui siapa dia, menundukkan tubuhnya lebih dekat ke arahku. Pria itu menunduk untuk melihatku lebih dekat. Tidak merasa terganggu dengan para petugas yang mulai melakukan pertolongan darurat untukku._

_Kurasakan air hujan mulai melucuti noda berwarna merah di sekitar tubuhku._

_Noda yang kusadari adalah darah..._

_"Inikah yang kau inginkan?"_

_Aku berusaha membalas kata-kata itu. Aku berusaha mengeluarkan suaraku meskipun hanya sedikit. Aku ingin menjawabnya dan bertanya._

_Apakah aku akan mati?_

_Pria itu tersenyum dengan penuh misteri._

_"Jika kau menginginkannya..."_

.

.

**ALIVE**

.

.

Mimpi itu lagi...

Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya aku bermimpi tentang pria itu, di bawah guyuran hujan, dengan diriku yang sekarat.

Akhir-akhir ini mimpi itu terus muncul. Selalu saja mengganggu dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa menghapusnya dari kepalaku.

Kutukan yang menjengkelkan...

Di luar rintihan hujan terdengar dengan jelas. Sejelas saat aku berada dalam mimpi. Hujan yang menerpaku. Langit malam yang bergumul dengan sederet petir yang siap bersinar. Rasanya mimpi itu begitu nyata, seakan-akan aku berada di sana.

Aku, Kuchiki Rukia, yang sekarat dengan sebab tidak jelas.

Aku mengusap kedua mataku yang masih mengatup, rasanya terlalu berat untuk bangun sepagi ini. Kulirik sebentar ke arah jam weker yang bertengger tepat di meja samping ranjang, pukul lima lewat sepuluh menit. _Oh my_, sejak kapan aku jadi rajin bangun pagi?

Aku beranjak dari kasur, kulihat sekeliling kamar, tidak ada yang berubah. Kamarku masih terlihat berantakan seperti biasa. Beberapa pakaian bekas yang kulempar sesuka hatiku masih tetap terpajang di dekat sudut pintu masuk, dan aku tidak berniat untuk merapikannya.

Melamun sambil memperhatikan hujan turun memang bukan hobiku. Hanya saja, aku merasa bahwa hujan ini turun tidak seperti biasa.

Mungkinkah ini ada hubungannya dengan mimpi yang kulihat semalam?

Pasti selalu ada hubungannya.

Hujan.

Mimpi.

Pria tinggi asing dengan rambut orange terang.

Dan aku, diriku yang mati dengan cara yang berbeda-beda.

Entah ini hanya sekadar mimpi ataukah alam sadarku yang meminta hal itu terjadi.

Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Untuk saat ini, aku tak mau ambil pusing. Tapi meski begitu, bagiku, mimpi adalah sebuah masa depan yang akan datang secepat aku mengedipkan mata.

Dan juga, sebuah pengingat bahwa aku mempunyai kutukan seumur hidup. Kekuatan yang seharusnya tak pernah kumiliki.

Mengetahui tentang kematian seseorang itu sangat merepotkan, tapi melihat bagaimana orang itu mati adalah hal yang paling menguras tenaga. Aku tidak tahu darimana aku bisa mendapatkan kekuatan itu. Yang kuingat adalah saat itu aku masih berusia lima tahun saat aku tahu kekuatan itu. Waktu itu aku tidak sengaja bermimpi tentang anjing peliharaanku yang mati tertabrak mobil, dan keesokan harinya aku mendapati anjingku bernasib sama seperti yang ada di dalam mimpiku.

Sejak saat itu, mimpi buruk selalu datang ketika aku tidur. Dan ketika umurku bertambah, kekuatanku pun menjadi meningkat. Aku bisa melihat kematian seseorang meskipun aku tidak bermimpi. Aku bisa melihatnya di manapun aku berada, baik dalam keadaan bangun maupun tidur.

Dulu keadaan ini menggangguku. Namun, sekarang aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Aku berusaha menerima keadaanku yang _berbeda_, walaupun aku sama sekali tidak senang dengan kelebihan ini.

Tuhan itu sangat tidak adil. Akulah orang pertama yang akan mengakuinya.

"Hoam..." aku menguap pelan, menahan rasa kantuk yang tak kunjung hilang.

Hujan tak kunjung berhenti, padahal aku harus berada di tempat kerjaku sepuluh menit lagi. Aku tidak terlalu suka berada di dalam hujan, cipratannya selalu mengotori sepatu dan celanaku. Terlebih jalanan beceknya dan bagaimana kendaraan yang seenaknya ngebut tanpa memperhatikan orang-orang yang sedang berjalan, kemungkinan tersiram genangan air sangat banyak.

Kurebahkan dengan malas punggungku di sisi bangku. Dengan tidak minat kuperhatikan rintikan hujan, masih tidak ada tanda-tanda akan reda. Aku hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Baiklah, aku tetap harus keluar meski hujan badai sekaligus.

.

.

.

Kuamati tempatku berjalan. Tidak banyak orang-orang yang berpapasan ketika hujan turun. Aku melirik jam tangan di tangan kananku, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, aku harus segera datang ke tempat kerjaku sebelum terlambat.

Ya, seharusnya aku langsung bergegas, hanya saja, ada yang menghentikan langkahku.

Sebuah bayangan anak kecil yang tertutup oleh derasnya hujan, sedang berlari dengan terburu-buru mengejar sesuatu. Aku memperhatikan lari kecil yang tergopoh-gopoh itu, mengfokuskan titik pandangku. Terlihat seorang anak kecil tengah berlari mengejar payung miliknya yang sepertinya terbang karena angin.

Bocah kecil itu tidak peduli dengan guyuran air. Dia hanya ingin mengambil barangnya sebelum terlempar lebih jauh.

Aku harus membantunya sebelum...

Dengan cepat kutangkap payung berwarna transparan itu, untungnya benda itu tidak terlalu terbang jauh dari arah pandanganku sehingga aku bisa menangkapnya dengan mudah. Setelah berhasil aku langsung memeluk bocah itu agar dia tidak perlu berlari lagi.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis lalu memberikan payungnya. Bocah lelaki itu terlihat begitu lucu ketika tertawa dan berkata. "Terima kasih, kak!"

Bocah itu berbalik arah, pergi dengan payungnya setelah melambaikan tangannya kepadaku. Senyumku tidak bertahan lama, aku hanya membalas lambaian tangannya saja. Setelah itu, aku hanya bisa menatap kosong bayangan kecil itu sampai menghilang dari balik hujan.

Apa yang telah kulakukan?

"Kalau saja kau tidak menolongnya, anak itu pasti sudah pergi ke surga."

Sebuah suara mengagetkanku. Aku menoleh menuju arah suara itu, suara itu terdengar familiar. Kudapati seorang pria hanya bersadarkan di tiang listrik, menatapku sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang tidak bisa kumengerti artinya.

Pria ini... kuperhatikan dengan seksama. Aku mengenal pria ini. Dia... yang selalu hadir di setiap mimpiku...

Pria misterius itu melangkah mendekatiku. Sinar coklat itu hanya menatapku, pandangannya memberikanku tanda tanya sekaligus penasaran.

Siapa pria ini?

"Tanaka Ryuu, 8 tahun, tewas karena kecelakaan mobil di bawah guyuran hujan karena ingin meraih payungnya," pria itu berbicara. "Kau sudah tahu itu, makanya kau menolongnya, kan?"

Aku hanya diam mendengar kata-katanya.

Pria ini tahu tentang kemampuanku. Pria ini pasti tahu.

"Siapa kau?" akhirnya aku menanyakan pertanyaan yang tidak pernah terjawab di dalam mimpiku.

Pria itu kembali tersenyum, seakan mengerti apa yang sedang kupikirkan. Tanpa pelindung di atas kepalanya, rambutnya tidak basah akan hujan. Bahkan kaos hijam dan jeans hitam yang dikenakannya pun tidak basah.

Apakah dia juga mempunyai kekuatan yang sama sepertiku?

"_The Death Reaper_, Kurosaki Ichigo..."

Entah kenapa, aku tidak terkejut, tapi aku ingin tidak mempercayainya. Mungkin memang seharusnya aku membiarkan bocah itu mati agar aku tidak perlu bertemu dengan pria misterius berambut jingga ini.

Saat kedua mata itu menatapku, saat itu juga aku tahu, bahwa hari-hariku tidak akan pernah sama lagi.

.

.

~ TBC ~

A/N : Lagi pengen buat tema dark kyk gini... idenya udah ada dari SMA dulu... aku pengen buat cerita tentang death reaper aka Shinigami versi pencabut nyawa, bukan versi Bleach... (apa bedanya?). Saya mimisan membayangkan Ichigo dengan kaos dan celana jeans hitam disini... Shinigaminya udah jauh lebih gaul yak? hahaha

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Kalau ada yg ga dimengerti, tulis aja di kotak review yah... Arigatou :)


End file.
